Un Gato, Meow
by BecomeMyObsession
Summary: Chloe brings home a stray cat / It proves difficult / Lucifer is adamant all cats go to Hell


_This fic was a present for titC over on A03. Reposting here a few days later. This is from Lucifer's pov and is basically a giant piece of domesticated fluffiness with a cat._

* * *

 _Un Gato, Meow_

First raised to knock, Lucifer paused just before his hand came into contact with the wooden door and canted his head in curiosity. The commotion he could hear inside Chloe's house was more than the usual frustrated orotund voice his Detective usually sported when trying to get her spawn ready for school.

Still, it didn't sound urgent or threatening, so Lucifer shrugged it off and rapped on the door. He waited his usual three seconds before smoothly turning the handle – no funny business involved lately as Chloe usually left the door open for him – and stepping into the cooler and comforting familiarity of the Decker household kitchen. The lingering smell of bacon and pancakes strangely pleasant as he closed the door behind him.

"Hello?" He called when he didn't get the usual greeting from the little human, or Chloe's exasperated welcoming as she accepted his appearance on the occasions – more often than not lately – that he graced them with his presence in the mornings. "I come bearing gifts." He dropped the drinks tray with a coffee for Chloe and a sickeningly sweet smoothie for Trixie on the table and waited.

Two seconds and predictably there was the sound of fast paced footsteps rushing in his direction. He braced himself but this time the brat was intercepted by her mother. His eyes landed on Chloe just as her hand grabbed the shoulder of her daughter as she stopped her from launching herself at him. "Stop right there young lady." She shot him an exhausted smile before spinning her daughter to face her, hands on her shoulders as she bobbed down to her level. "You know the rules. You begged me to let you keep him."

"But moooom." Trixie was pouting, brown eyes huge as she sulked. Pigtails flipping in the air as she shot him a pleading look. Lucifer shrugged, holding up his hands at the young girl. He'd gotten involved with a mother-daughter spat before and learned his lesson; never again. Chloe hadn't let him near her for a week. A _week_. It was Hell – and he would know.

Chloe was already shaking her head. "No buts." She gently pushed Trixie in the direction of the staircase. "Go on, he's your responsibility."

"But he's so fast! And he keeps getting away before I catch him!" Trixie folded her little arms and stubbornly scowled at her mother.

Chloe gently turned her daughter around. "Too bad. You wanted him so you get to deal with him." Her stern look morphed into an amused smile as her daughter huffed, set her chin, and marched back up the stairs. Her mother's daughter indeed he mused as he watched Chloe shift in her keeling position.

He arched an eyebrow from his place in the kitchen as Chloe pushed herself up and tugged her hand through her hair, staring at the wall in front of her without really seeing it. He waited patiently, fingering the edges of his cuffs as he watched her hover. The little lines around her eyes were weary as she turned to look at him. "Sorry about that." He opened his mouth but she shook her head, looking at him rather pleadingly and holding up a hand. "Please, don't ask."

Nodding, he opened his arms automatically as she met him in the kitchen. She molded into him, body fitting against his and arms snaking around his waist. He pulled her into his chest and tucked her head under his chin; questions falling silent as her scent enveloped him and strands of her hair tickled his nose.

He relished the moment for a second before she pulled back; her proximity remaining close as she craned her head at him; soft smile in place. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and tilted her head a little more as he returned the smile. "Good morning to you too Detective."

She smiled at the term of endearment he'd kept and quickly leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Usually they kept their contact to a minimum when Trixie was in the near vicinity. Chloe was evidently trying to preserve her daughter's innocence as long as possible and they were keeping their newly discovered feelings for each other quiet. Lucifer apparently didn't really have a say in the matter, but he was patient. Well he could be if he wanted to be. He had waited before and he'd do it again. Somehow.

"God," Chloe smiled up at him, blinking slowly, "am I glad to see you."

He bopped her on the nose, "wrong deity," enjoying how it scrunched up as she narrowed her eyes at him. She still didn't believe him. But as frustrating as it was, he was strangely enjoying the normalcy their 'relationship' provided when they were together. Apart from when they were at work, or at his, or he was desperately trying to track his mother down. So really they weren't normal at all. But he had found himself relishing the small calmer and normal-ish moments like this where he had Chloe smiling at him and his gut did funny flippy things as he watched her.

He'd long ago given up trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Trying to guess and label whatever _this_ was with Chloe was impossible. He still wasn't sure how it'd happened; it was all a fast blur of unfamiliar emotion. But as long as his father stayed out of his and the Detectives lives then he was okay(ish) with stepping back and letting the chips fall where they may.

She hadn't replied. Her eyes had closed and she was pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingertips and looking for all she was worth, absolutely exhausted. He took pity on her, refraining from prying and instead picking up the coffee and pressing it into her arm. The warm paper cup reddening the skin. "I've fulfilled my daily duty as coffee barer."

He grinned at her as she squinted open her eyes and took the offered hot beverage from his hand. "Thanks." Another tired smile and she ran a hand through her loose hair. "I must really look awful, huh?"

"Now why would you say that?" He nudged her shoulder as he leaned against the table, hands clasped in front of him as he purposely dragged his eyes over her body appreciatively. "You always look ravishing my dear." He met her eyes and winked, drawing a low chuckle from her as she shook her head and took a long gulp of her drink.

"I mean for you to be all," she gestured with a hand in his direction, "like this."

He tilted his head, not pretending not to know what she was talking about. He regarded her wearied form and reached out for her wrist, snagging it and pulling her forwards until she was standing between his spread feet. One of her hands braced on his thigh and the other still clutching her coffee like it was a life line. She was close enough so he could see the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, but far enough away – unfortunately; the feel of her hips against his was something he'd never stop craving - it was still appropriate encase the child happened upon them.

"I like to think I'm adaptable. I know when you're like this you can be super cranky without coffee and a well behaved Lucifer." He ran his hands up her arms and stopped at her shoulders. "I can be good-" at her arched eyebrow he spluttered, "I _can_!"

Her disbelieving hum had him pouting at her slightly amused expression before an idea registered and his smiled turned mischievous. "I'll show you." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and he grinned lecherously, gently pulling her closer, feeling as she shifted her grip on her drink and wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips attacked her jaw. "You know I can be good." He purred against her skin, enjoying her shiver as her breathing hitched before she pulled back and playfully backhanded his shoulder and tutted.

"I swear you have no control." She jovially rolled her eyes and smirked at his disappointed expression.

"Chloe-" he began to whine, but was cut off by her lingering kiss to his lips. Her tongue flicking out and running distractingly along his lower lip. When she pulled away he gave chase almost automatically; his hands moving to her waist and head chasing the missing warmth she provided.

"Bad," she batted his hands away and laughed at him, "restraint now, reward later."

He sulked, folding his arms and looking up at through lowered lashes. "But I can distract you from all those irritating little thoughts that are so obviously troubling you." Knowing her intimately meant he knew her weaknesses; especially when it came to the bedroom. She was especially driven to particular looks, the way he sounded when his voice was lowered and deeper than usual. He grinned triumphantly when she visibly swallowed. "Come now, Detective."

He watched the thoughts dance behind her eyes as she casually took a long drink of her coffee. She eyed him over the lid. "Behave and I'll make sure we have the house all to ourselves tonight, deal?"

He stared at her, but her face was set and he recognized that resolute expression of hers. She knew his weaknesses too. He ran his tongue behind his lower lip and eyed her consideringly before waving a hand in her direction. "Fine, we'll do it your way." He would admit her idea was extremely inviting. He pursed his lips, pushing himself off the table to meet her as she turned to walk away.

"Nuh-uh." She held up her hand to stop him, smile impish as she danced out the way of his grasp. "Patience, and you have me _all_ to yourself."

Folding his arms, he eyed her sulkily and he took a step back; she smiled triumphantly. There was something about that smile that made his blood boil, but alas she was off limits for now. He unhappily watched as she set about making breakfast for herself and Trixie and somehow he stopped himself from wrapping his arms around her waist when she turned her back on him. He groaned as she reached up for something in the cupboard, her top riding up just that tiny inch to bare a slither of skin on her slim waist as she stretched. He gritted his teeth, "you drive a hard bargain."

Chloe grinned at him over her shoulder as she settled back onto her feet. "Well, I learned from the best." Her smirk turned indecently alluring as she purposely turned her back to him.

He pouted. He was sure she was leaning over the counter like that on purpose. "Tease," he grumbled under his breath as he moved himself around the side of her so he stopped looking at her tempting backside. Her soft chuckle had the blood in his head rushing south and he would have lost their little 'unspoken' bet – already reaching out for her – if Trixie hadn't come barging into the room. Her energy already baffling him as she barreled right into his legs.

"Lucifer!"

He looked down at the tiny human arms wrapped around his thighs and awkwardly patted the child on the head. "Ah, good morning Beatrice." He may be the focus of her attentions more often now he frequented Chloe's home; but that didn't mean the child's enthusiasm to see him was any easier to handle. Frankly it confounded him. Most humans – despite the legal ones having positively indecent and carnal reactions to him – stayed away unless drunk or waited for him to subtly give permission. But not this one… this one ran right at him like he was the sprinkles to her disgustingly sweet ice-cream.

Come to think of it. He looked up at Chloe for help as he tried and failed to pry the child away from him. Chloe and Trixie both defied the norm when it came to humans. The Decker women; there was something about them that was ultimately perplexing.

Still, he thought as Chloe laughed happily and eyes bright as they trained on his helpless ones, he couldn't do anything but like them. Although right now he was questioning that deduction as Trixie tightened her grasp on his legs and he winced. His body painfully reminding him that he wasn't invulnerable when Chloe was within a certain proximity. He glared at the laughing Detective and rolled his eyes internally, grumbling at his knees for rubbing it in as they clicked.

Chloe apparently noted his grimace because she finally called Trixie off him and he sighed in relief as he got his legs back. Shaking them out to get the feeling back and shooting Chloe a broody look when she mumbled 'wuss' under her breath. But it went unnoticed as she wasn't looking at him, instead her eyebrows were expectantly raised at her daughter. "Well?"

"It's not working. He escapes towels and every time I think I catch him he wriggles free!" Trixie pouted, staring at her shoes. "I tried to chase him into the bathroom but he just ran away."

Chloe made a sound of pure frustration and collapsed back against the counter as she ran a hand over her face. "If we can't make it behave we're not keeping it babe." She looked regretfully at her sullen looking nodding daughter.

"I know mommy." She brightened. "Do you think if we got him a box he'd go in there?"

Peeking at Trixie through her fingers, Chloe frowned. "Maybe. I'll have a look at work monkey, but-"

"The trial ends on Sunday." Trixie bopped her head, pigtails flying. "I know."

Chloe smiled, opening her mouth but Lucifer cut in. "Who are we getting boxes for?" He was baffled; what in all of Hell were they talking about- his question was answered when there was a flutter or air and a ball of black fur sped into the kitchen, did a quick spin, and darted back out again. "What the-?" He stared at the blank space where it'd been. Had they managed to catch some small furry hellion from the unsifted shadows of Hell while he'd been briefly away?

He looked at Chloe in question. She was staring at the spot as well, disgruntled. A beat and Trixie disappeared from the kitchen as she followed it eagerly.

"That's the thing Trixie found yesterday when we were leaving school." Ah yes Chloe had gone to a parents evening yesterday at the spawn's school and he hadn't seen her. It was no wonder he was craving her attention, he justified, as he stared entranced at her hands waving in the air. "She was dead set on bringing it home."

"What is it?" He moved his eyes back to the spot.

"It's a cat Lucifer!" Trixie dashed back into the kitchen. Lucifer only noticing the black blur in front of her as she ran around the kitchen island and stopped, out of breath, as the thing darted out the kitchen again.

"It doesn't look like a cat." He pursed his lips, turning to Chloe. "Are you sure it's a cat?"

She nodded sullenly. "It's wild. Trixie thinks it needs love and care." Rolling her eyes as her daughter took up chase again. A twerk of her lips and she was smiling at him jocularly, teeth caught between her lower lip. "A bit like you."

He huffed out a breath. "I'm not a pet, Detective." His mind flashed back to an early conversation with Maze about his Detective. No, she wasn't a pet either. Not to him. "I'm not something you can keep."

Waltzing a little closer, she splayed her hands on his chest and grinned saucily up at him when his breath caught at her proximity. She leaned up, slowly, ever so slowly, and impatient he moved to meet her but she dropped back down and ducked out the way at the last second. "I beg to differ."

She laughed, smile sultry and teasing as he glared, not amused, at her. "You're mean."

Her smile grew and she beamed at him, "I know." Her grin was wide and genuine and full of joy; he was unable to do anything but return it as she slipped past his grab for her. "Deal. Remember."

Here he was, master of deals and bargains, being outwitted and outmaneuvered by this tiny slip of a blond woman. He blew out air loudly and dropped his arms back to his sides. "I think you're spending too much time around me."

Eyebrow arched, amused expression in place, she hummed. "Do you now?" Tapping her hand on the counter, she eyed him amused. "Think we should remedy that?"

He stared at her. She stared back. He narrowed his eyes and the tips of her lips curled up. He breathed out slowly, slumping his shoulders and shook his head. "No." He looked up at her through lowered lashes. "Never, my dear Detective." He may be the Lord of Hell and Ruler of all things that went Bump in the Night; but he'd just had one day without her and he was craving her presence. Her soft chuffs of air and happy smiles. He wanted her for more than her body. What was he turning into?

She nodded. "Good." She pushed herself off the counter, moving to pat him on the shoulder as she passed. "Now I can't leave for work until we catch the terror that's been clawing my rugs and clambering my curtains."

"Is that your polite way of asking me to help you catch the thing, Detective?" He grinned at her sidelong glance. He pressed his advantage as he followed her into the living room. "Favor for a favor?" He did enjoy their back and forth. It was rare someone could meet him, fire back witty responses as she could. He thoroughly delighted in their exchanges; almost as much as he relished in her pleasure as she unraveled around him.

Her narrowed glance was suspicious as she turned to face him; arms folding smoothly over her chest. He slid easily to a stop in front of her, slightly in her personal space. She craned her head up, eyebrows raised and exasperated. And prodded him in the chest with one blunt nail. "What are you after?" _Prodded_. She prodded- him! That was it, she was paying for that.

Canting his head, he raised his hand and ghosted over her cheek and down her chin. Close but not touching. He smirked clandestinely at her shiver. "One free pass? No consequences."

Her eyebrows sunk into a frown and she looked at him suspiciously. "One free pass for what?" Internally he bristled with pride as she squared herself off to him. Feet spreading and shoulders straightening as her mouth set in a film line. Not many were able to do that. No matter if they were in the know about who he truly was; people shied away from squaring off. Not her though, not his Chloe.

However, despite his internal musings he outwardly kept the smile, slithering into her space just a tad bit more. Never let it be said that the Devil didn't worm his way under people's skins. He leaned down, giving her points for holding her stance as his lips hovered over hers, a breadth width away. "Anything," he whispered; pulling back with a smug grin as her lips parted and she leaned up to follow for a second before catching herself.

"And you call me mean." She shook her head, face annoyed but her eyes bright as she looked him over for a long beat. A few more seconds and she sighed, breath releasing in a rush. " _Fine_." She gestured with a hand at him. "But you have to let me know when you're using it."

He leered, oh he did love spoken deals. Especially the thrilling – mostly – innocent ones he made with the Detective. His voice was promising and low as he thought of a particular clause he wanted. "Including any, maybe, perhaps devilish delinquencies at work?"

Another long beat. He refrained from rolling on the balls of his feet as she mulled it over. He knew she really wanted this cat thing caught but at the same time hating to play into his games so readily if she knew she was giving up something she couldn't control. Chloe was big into control; including in the bedroom. Still he waited. Finally, she hollowed her cheeks and dipped her head back and grumbled under her breath. "Yes, all right."

"Splendid!" He clapped his hands loudly, already thinking of all the ways he could use the pass later today. No consequences. He ran his tongue in the inside of his cheek as he candently looked her over. The possibilities were endless. Sex in an office? Ooh sex in Olivia's office! Still- he stopped himself as he had to hold up his end. He looked around, frowning when he couldn't see it. "Where is the monster?"

Blinking at the sudden turnabout, it took her a second to accustom to the switch in topic but turned, searching the room as well. Which was, conveniently, also absent one mini Decker. "I'm not sure," she mumbled. "TRIXIE!" She hollered, voice loud and he winced as it pierced his skull. She sent him an apologetic smile before calling again. "Where are you!?"

There was a muffled thump from upstairs and a squeal. "Up here. He got away again!" Trixie appeared at the top of the stairs, taking two at a time until she reached them at the bottom. Bounding on her feet heavily and arms swinging by her sides. Her eyes cut to him, wide and brown and hopeful. "Are you going to help us catch him?"

"Ah," he grinned down at the small child, "I am, in return for-" he was cut off with a sharp elbow to the ribs. He grunted, rubbing his side. Right, small human, children. Certain things must be kept mute around them. He must really remember that. Perhaps then he'd stop getting his ribs abused. Honestly, if he was a human – his Detective could certainly throw a hit.

Not noticing, or paying it no mind, the smaller human pointed up the stairs. "He's up there. Refusing to come down."

He followed her glance, seeing the white tipped tail vanish over the top step. He slipped out his blazer and handed it to Chloe. He was always amused at how big it was in comparison to her as she flipped it around and draped it over her shoulders. He nodded his approval, she knew he liked seeing her in his clothes, as he rolled up his sleeves. He bared a grin at the two females watching him. "Okay ladies, watch how it's done." With that he braced himself and marched up the stairs to face this new formidable enemy…

…. "Ah, _bloody hell_." He cursed as the thing squiggled out of his arms. Wriggling and clawing until he hissed in pain and dropped it. Thin torn slices of skin seeping blood down his arms, welling up and dripping. This was not how he liked to be marked. He looked up as Chloe laughed at him. "It's a demon!" He protested in indignation. "I swear. That thing is not a normal cat!" It had been a good fifteen minutes and it was still on the loose.

"It's just scared Lucifer." She moved toward him, carefully lifting his arm to examine his cuts. Running her finger around the angry welts that weren't bleeding. "I'll get something for that-"

"-here." Trixie was apparently ahead of her mother as she had a wet dishcloth in her hand that she shoved at him. "Mommy always says cold compresses help."

"They do." Chloe smiled proudly down at her daughter. "Thank you Trix."

Trixie looked at him expectantly until he leaned down and took the damp cloth from her. "Yes, thank you." He mumbled under his breath as he pressed the cold towel to his battle wounds. He moaned. "Crikey. This _stings_."

"Who knew the man who thinks he's the king of Hell could be such a whimp." Chloe's eyes shone with amusement as she took the compress from him, gently wiping away the worst of the blood and holding it over the marks as the bleeding slowed.

"I was immortal before you showed up." He glowered at her. "Still am if I'm not in your vicinity."

She hummed under her breath. "Then why stay so close to me?" She wondered distractingly, padding away the rest of the blood and shaking out the cloth stained with red streaks.

He watched as she began wrapped it around his arm as a makeshift bandage. Shocked by her question but answering as truthfully as he could. "I want to." He thought the question over, remembering when Linda had told him to stay away from Chloe and he'd replied with he didn't want to. He'd surprised himself then. This admission wasn't so jaw-droopingly revelational. "Besides you're interesting." He grinned, lightening the mood.

It worked as she rolled her eyes good naturedly and stifled an amused snort. He smiled at her as she finished wrapped his arm and took a step back. "There, you'll live," she looked at him solemnly, "I think."

He batted the air in her direction as she cracked, laughing, before shaking her head and looking at him in that soft way she had when she was thinking. "Okay." She shook whatever had preoccupied her away. "It's about time we caught this thing as I'm already-" she slipped her phone from her pocket and glanced at her phone, grimacing, "twenty minutes late for work and Trixie's teachers are going to murder me."

"I knew there was a reason all cats go to Hell." Lucifer grumbled, displeased and offended at the injuries as he held his arm. "They're evil little creatures."

She shook her head at him affectionately as she moved away to mosey between the furniture. "It has to be around here somewhere." She popped her head over the sideboard, hair framing her face and hiding it from his view as she searched.

Lucifer spotted something move in the corner of his eye and spun, hand on arm, to find the thing sat at the bottom of the stairs. It was watching them. Green eyes beady as they landed on his still figure. Lucifer would swear – later if questioned – that it looked smug as it's eerily possessed looking eyes moved from him over to Chloe and back again. He could hear Trixie fussing around upstairs, looking for it as it sat here. Knowing it was winning.

Fed up. Irritated. He was tired and he didn't like bleeding. He quickly debated the consequences and decided they were worth it. Slowly stalking towards the cat, it froze as it stared at him. He grinned wickedly, _finally_ , he had it right where he wanted it-

"Lucifer, what are you doing?"

He stopped abrupt, turning to look at Chloe and blinking. He pointed at the cat. "I'm-"

Interrupted by a loud racketing bang from upstairs Chloe immediately moved away from him and to the stairs. "Trixie? Are you okay babe?" She'd begun walking up the stairs and the cat had flattened its ears, hackles raised as she passed.

Quickly lurching forwards, he grabbed it away before it pounced. Plopping it back on the floor and scowling at it as it looked at him. Shamelessly he let his eyes flash red, growling a warning low enough under his breath that Chloe would be unable to hear him. A felines hearing was better and he watched, smug, as it visibly took a step back as his small snarl ripped through him as he glared it into submission.

It dropped his head and it's tailed curled around it as it sat, silent and now submissive. He heard Chloe and Trixie descend the stairs. "Crisis averted, Trixie dropped the ironing board and-" she cut herself off as he tipped his head back and grinned proudly upside down at her. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What?"

He pointed at the now silent, well purring, cat. "All sorted."

Chloe stared as Trixie immediately ran over, bending down and finally folding onto her knees as she carefully reached out. It nuzzled her palm when she patted it's head.

"How?" Chloe looked at him, mouth slightly agape and baffled.

"You'll catch flies." He joked, watching as she snapped her mouth shut in amusement. "Devil darling, remember?"

Despite not believing him, she did sometimes play along. He wondered if she was beginning to come around. "You asserted your authority over a cat?" Her disbelieving laugh had him bristling.

"No." He folded his arms, feeling rather absurd as she laughed at him. "Maybe." He shrugged a shoulder and she shook her head fondly before following Trixie down to the floor, gingerly pressing her fingers into the cat's fur. She looked up at him, eyes huge and perplexed as she smiled and shook her head. "Whatever you did, thank you."

His self-satisfied cat-got-the-canary smile practically lit up the room as he watched the cat blink up at him from the affections it was being rewarded. He would get his reward later, much later, when the little one was safely tucked up in bed somewhere else and the Detective and he were able to set about destroying every inch of furniture in her beach house.

* * *

Hours later, long after he'd given her time to find somewhere for her daughter to stay and they'd wrapped up their current case, she sent him a text with a time to come over.

He was there at 8pm sharp. Bottle of expensive red tightly grasped in his hand and he stomped out his cigarette under his shoe as she pulled open the door. "Good evening Chloe." He purred as she ran her eyes over his form. He returned the favor. "Where have you stashed the spawn this evening?"

Her warm smile told him he'd asked the right thing. Sometimes human emotions were still very much a Rubik's cube puzzle to him but he knew asking about the child was always a good thing; especially when it came to Chloe. Plus, he mildly surprised himself with a real interest in where Beatrice had been placed this evening.

"Trix is with a friend. She's disappointed she wouldn't get to see you tonight but she hasn't had a sleepover in ages-"

"-and you bribed her with chocolate cake?" He chuckled as she moved out the way to let him pass. He handed her the bottle automatically and she went to find glasses.

"I did." Chloe laughed, beaming at him happily over her shoulder. He did love her smiles. "You know her almost better than me."

This time when his Detective leaned up into the cupboard he immediately moved in behind; wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her back into his chest and nuzzled her neck, skimming his nose over the bare skin to her jaw. "Mmm, this is _much_ better." He enjoyed her shiver as she slipped the glasses from the shelf and placed them on the counter, turning around to slip her arms around his neck and interlock them behind as she kissed him. He responded immediately, hands sliding under her hair and tangling in her soft locks. He licked her lower lip to be granted permission which she gave with a hard nip and a gasp.

Her hands released their grip, sliding over his shoulders to rest on his chest and grip the plum material of his shirt and yank him towards her further. He growled, pulling away from her lips to bite at her jaw. Instead of letting him progress towards her neck, her hands re-found their place in his hair and she pulled his head back to hers. After another long blood pulsing and oxygen stealing kiss she pulled back and grinned at him. Lips plump and a deep red and pupils dilated as they breathed hard; his hands falling from her hair to her hips as he loosely held her. "Good evening to you too Lucifer."

She rolled her lip between her lower teeth and grinned when he groaned. She knew he liked it when she did that. "Minx." He moved to pull her back to him but stopped at her raised eyebrow. He mirrored the action. "Yes?" What did she want? He didn't want to talk. Just get right back to what they were doing. It had been too long; wait how long had it been? He wasn't sure, just that it was too long.

"What on earth did you do to the poor cat?" She questioned; face firm but her eyes always gave her away and she was failing to retain a straight face.

He placed a hand on his heard, giving her a crooked innocent smile. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Lulu is compliant. He stays when we tell him too, comes when we call. There's not an ounce of wildness left in him. Even my rugs are surviving." Her smile was tiny and perplexed as she looked him over. "You trained the impossible."

He hadn't really heard what she said, still caught up on the first bit and frowning. "Lulu?"

Chloe snorted, head dropping back in a laugh as she met his disgruntled look. "Trixie named him."

"She named it Lulu?" Lucifer sounded appropriately disapproving he thought, but his scowl deepened as Chloe simply laughed again.

"He's a well housetrained behaving cat now." Chloe leaned up, lips hovering over his in a mirror of how he'd teased her earlier in the day. "What was once uncontrolled is now tamed." Although talking about the cat; Lucifer grabbed onto the double meaning behind her words and narrowed his eyes.

He grabbed her hips again and pulled her away from the counter into him, molding her body to his as he captured her lips with his. Moving away before she could respond to kiss his way down to her neck where he laid an open mouthed kiss and growled against her skin. "I'm far from tamed darling." He laughed against her skin when she moaned and tangled her hands in his hair holding him to her. "Take it back."

He nibbled the skin when she shook her head, smoothing the abused skin with his tongue and slid his hands beneath her white blouse as she began walking them backwards towards the living room. "No." She smiled as she pulled his head back. "Never."

Narrowing his eyes, he splayed his warm hands over her burning skin and enjoyed the way she arched into his touch. Soothing over her skin with his thumbs he returned to kissing her, licking at her tongue and she hummed in the back of her throat. Caught off guard she squealed as he easily picked her up and deposited her on the couch. "You'll pay for that." He leaned over her, grunting in surprise as she pulled him down on top of her.

He placed his hands either side of her to balance himself and keep most of his crushing weight off her and their fast paced kissing resumed. Lucifer was a talented giver and he delighted in how responsive his Chloe was. He liked loud and she gave as good as she got. For someone who he suspected had not had many bed partners apart from perhaps her early fumbling teenage days and Dan; she was surprisingly very talented with her hands and tongue. His gut clenched thinking about it as her hands dropped to his belt and tugged.

His hands slipped back under her top in kind, pulling until she leaned up to let him slide it over her head. She was smiling at him as he threw it somewhere behind the couch. He ran his fingers teasingly under the edge of her bra and chuckled when her breathing hitched and she glared at him. He slid his hands behind her back as she finally got his belt unbuckled and was about to unclasp her bra when he heard a rustle.

He ignored it at first, smoothly unhooking her bra and urging her up to slip the straps off. But next time it was accompanied by a low drawn meow and they both turned their heads to see Lulu – what a ridiculous name – staring at them from behind Chloe's head on the floor. It looked at him, then at Chloe, then at him. Before it sat back and licked its paw.

Chloe turned to look at him, arching an eyebrow in amusement. "Think we should give him a show?"

He made sure he looked appropriately horrified. "No!" Despite being into a little exhibitionism now and again, he was not sleeping with Chloe while a cat named in his honor watched them getting it on. He wouldn't, the thought was just- _wrong_.

Her grin showed she was playing and instead she rolled out from underneath him, holding her bra to her as she stood. He followed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. "Come on-" she picked up her pace, letting go of his hand. Before he had time to follow he blinked as her bra slapped him in the chest and dropped to the floor. His detective disappearing upstairs to her bedroom with a quickly vanishing laugh. "Slow poke!"

"Oh," he stared at the tempting lacy navy bra at his feet. This woman was going to be the death of him. But, " _coming_ ," he grinned as he quickly sprinted up the stairs after her, it would hopefully be a very pleasurable death.

* * *

 _Thoughts? I do love comments!_


End file.
